Xeth'tanuth
Xeth'tanuth - '''osiemdziesięciu siedmioletni demon nocy. Mieszka w II Kręgu Piekła i wraz z innymi demonami torturuje jego mieszkańców. Dowcipny, lubiący robić psoty innym potworom, kochający czarny humor. Charakter Xeth jest psotliwym i uwielbiającym kawały demonem. Często zachowuje się bardzo dziecinnie, wszystko, co dzieje się nie po jego myśli określa niesprawiedliwym i potrafi być naprawdę upierdliwy, jeśli nie dostanie tego, co chce. Nie bierze odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, zwalając winę na innych. Sukkub nie liczy się ze zdaniem innych. Nie można mu jednak wmówić okrutności wobec innych uczniów, ponieważ uważa ich za lepszych od ludzi, po prostu robi dużo dowcipów, które czasami są dosyć niebezpieczne, jednak on nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Lubi również kokietować uczniów, którzy się mu podobają. Wygląd Demon ma wygląd 11-letniego dziecka, przez co często jest mylony i wyrzucany ze szkoły (z zadowoleniem Xeth'a). Ma ciemnoszarą skórę, a z jego czoła wyrastają dwa rogi, które stopniowo zmieniają kolor na granatowy. Oczy Xeth'a mają czarne białka, a tęczówki są dwukolorowe - po lewej stronie jasno-turkusowe, a po prawej czerwone. Posiada dwa ogony, które są zakończone włosami. Włosy sukkuba są czarne, lecz posiada kolorowe końcówki w kolorze czerwonym i niebieskim. Relacje '''Rodzina Xeth nie posiada rodziny. Przed śmiercią miał bardzo dobre stosunki ze swoją matką. Ojciec zostawił ich rodzinę, gdy dowiedział się o chorobie chłopca. Jednak po śmierci i zmianie w demona nie pamięta nikogo ze swojego życia. Relacje z innymi uczniami Demon często robi psikusy innym uczniom i wiele osób ma o nim bardzo różne zdanie - niektórzy lubią poczucie humoru sukkuba, a niektórzy mają go dosyć. Z Hinatą Shimizu Xeth widzi w nim swojego brata bliźniaka, strasznie lubi z nim spędzać czas, obdarzył go rodzinną miłością (o ile to możliwe) i często namawia Hinatę na wspólne ucieczki ze szkoły. Z Fiorellą Di Seal Ich relacja jest jedną wielką kompetycją na jak najzłośliwsze pranki na innych uczniach. Żadne ze stron nie chce się poddawać, przez co konkurs trwa w najlepsze. Zwierzak Demon nie posiada zwierzaka, jednak uważa zmarłych, którzy są w jego Kręgu Piekła za swoich pupili. Miłość Tanuth nie szuka miłości, lecz lubi flirtować z innymi uczniami nie zważając na uczucia innych. Nie przywiązuje się też do nikogo romantycznie, więc nie grozi mu złamane serce. Zdolności * Kuszenie '- jako sukkub jest mu łatwo uwieść ludzi i zrobić z nimi co mu się żywnie podoba, lecz nie korzysta z tej zdolności. * '''Zmiana płci '- Xeth w jednej chwili może przybrać postać mężczyzny, a w drugiej - kobiety, lecz nie czuje się żadną z tych płci. * 'Wysysanie energii '- potrafi za pomocą jednego pocałunku wyssać energię witalną drugiej osoby. * 'Telepatia '- komunikuje się z innymi demonami telepatycznie. * 'Znajomość języków '- zna język aktualnie kuszonej ofiary. Zainteresowania nwm jeszcze ;d Po czym go rozpoznać? * Dwa ogony ruszające się w te i we wte. * Bardzo młody wygląd. * Robi każdemu psikusy. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Krąg II (Pieśń V) - pod strażą Minosa znajdują się dusze ludzi, którzy nie potrafili zapanować nad zmysłami. Tutaj Dante spotyka Dydonę, Kleopatrę, Semiramidę, Achillesa, Tristana oraz parę kochanków Paolo Malatestę i Franceskę da Rimini. Ich historia była inspiracją dla wielu następców Dantego. W całym Piekle kary potępieńców związane są z grzechami przez nich popełnionymi na zasadzie contrapasso, tj. podobieństwa lub przeciwieństwa. Targanych przez zmysły za życia po śmierci targa wichura. Klasyczny potwór Sukkub (śrdw.-łac. succubus, od łac. succuba - "nałożnica", od succubare - "leżeć pod") – w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać niezwykle pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Ciekawostki * Nie obchodzi urodzin. * Gdy wyssie bardzo dużo energii życiowej z ludzi potrafi latać. * Czasem przychodzi do szkoły pod postacią bardzo męskiego lub bardzo kobiecego siebie, by nikt nie mógł go rozpoznać. * Używa męskich zaimków, gdy jest w swojej neutralnej postaci. * Jego typ osobowości to ENTP-A - "Dyskutant". Drop Dead Diary * '''Ksywka '''Xeth, Tanuth, Ethan, Lilith. * '''Najbardziej lubi '''Robić psikusy uczniom. * '''A najmniej '''Ludzi. * '''Nie rusza się bez '''Czegoś fioletowego. * '''Sekrety jego pokoju '''Tam, gdzie mieszka jest bardzo wietrznie. Galeria StrójXethaprzezLiscia.png Xeth3.gif Xeth2.png